


dancing

by heavensenq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensenq/pseuds/heavensenq
Summary: a dance after the world has ended.





	dancing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was like twelve and i can't be bothered to edit it so enjoy -g x

Bucky and Steve are quietly lying on the sofa together, half asleep, faces stinging from antiseptic as Steve weaves Bucky's hair through bruised fingers. Bucky's head is laid tenderly on Steve's chest, and he can feel the steady rise and fall of Steve's stomach.

'Hey, Steve?' 

'Bucky?'

'Want to do something tonight?

'Something like what?' 

'..I don't know, I was thinking perhaps.. we could go dancing,'

And Steve smiles gently, tracing along over the healed scars, his worn fingers. The silence is warm and thick, like it's covered in honey.

'Anything for you, pal.'

And as he felt Bucky smile into him, a small burden off his mind.

'..just something casual, mind.'

'Of course, of course,'

When the evening rolls around, Steve stumbles into the bar, blinking at the flashing lights, searching for the familiar face amongst the crowds of laughing people. He sits on an old red bar stool, listening to the loudmusic, checking his watch every few minutes. There's a small sadness creeping up his throat as he thinks of the last time he was asked to a dance.

'Why hello there, soldier,'

Steve turns, grinning, and saw Bucky. He's wearing a charcoal grey suit with a dark red tie that fits tightly over his arms, long hair tied neatly in a ponytail.

'Ready for that dance yet, Rogers?' And Steve obliges, stars in his eyes as he stumbles to join the man he loves.


End file.
